There's Nothing to Fear my Love
by EmilieAutumnfan
Summary: I knew falling for him would be dangerous and I would lose all sanity. But I cant live without him. He is my living nightmare and the love of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never thought I would move back to Gotham. I used to live there with my mom and dad, but then they divorce. Mom and me moved to L.A. and dad stayed at Gotham. Mom just died six months ago and dad wants be to move back to Gotham to be closer to him. Even through I try to tell him that I'm twenty six now(My brithday was three months ago)and I can take care of myself , he keeps bugging be to live in Gotham. So, I am and I got a job as an assistant for Arkham Asylum and I'll be 's assistant. Dad got me the job, because he was friends with .

I moved outta Gotham when I was in high school. I was in the 10th grade and was one of those kids who weren't popular, but weren't nerds. When I came home from school one day my mom had suitcases' in the car and looked really upset. "Wh..." was all I could say before my mom interruped me. "We are leaving. I have your things pack and we going to L.A." I was shocked. "But...why?" I asked trying not to cry. "I had it with your Father! Him and me are over!" "Fine leave then and don't come back!" my dad came out of are house, well his house now. "I won't!" my mom yelled back and told me to get in the car. With out a word I got in and stared at my feet. I was still shocked and didn't won't to talk to anybody. Well I did want to talk to one person. The only one who fully understood me. Jonathan.

Jonathan Crane. But I know my mom wouldn't let me, so I said nothing and in my mind I said goodbye to Jonathan. Him and I weren't boyfriend or grilfriend or anything. We were just friends. I met him in middle school one day. We were partners for a project in Science class. At frist he was a real smartass and creepy. He called me all names that ment I was stupid. I want to punch his face in everytime he said something rude to me, but since I didn't want to get in trouble I ingored all comments and kept hands to myself. It wasn't until the end of the school year we became friends. On the last day of school there was some boys who were beating up Jonathan and calling him scarecrow and other names in the ally behind the school. when I got there the boys were gone and Jonathan was sitting on the ground trying to stop his nose from bleeding. "Um...you...do you need help?" I asked really wanting to help now that I knew why he was so mean. "What?" he asked me still trying to stop the bleeding. "Would you like some help? I could get you some paper towels for your nose, something for your cuts, and some pain reliefer." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Um...sure."

I helped him up and took him to my house. Both of my parents weren't home yet from work and i'd prombley get in huge trouble for having a boy home alone with no one else home, but I had to get Johnny fix up. We went in the kitchen and Jonathan sat in a chair still holding his nose. Meanwhile I was getting the frist aid kit out. I gave him a paper towel for his nose then some pain relief pills, and alcohol and band aids for his cuts. I started to clean his cuts when he asked me "Why are you doing this?" I stop cleaning the cut and looked at him. "Well, because you looked pretty bad." I answered and shrugged. "But I was so mean to you. I called you rude names and treated you like an idot. Why would you do some thing **nice** for me. It doesn't make sense." He said like it was unbeliveable. "Not everything makes sense and I couldn't leave you there all beat up. Those guys were jerks for what they did." His face got hard. "Yeah...Well that almost everyday for me. Everyday some idot has to pick on me or beat me up. But one day they **will** pay." He said coldly and I didn't like it so much. "Revenge is an evil cricle, Jonathan. Not that they desreve it, but revenge is not always fair." I said and went back to his cut, but he pulled his arm away. "They desreve whats coming to them." He said giving me a dark look. "Whatever makes you happy...I guess?" He face went back to calm and he let me finish the cut. "Thanks." he said wipping blood off his nose. "No promble." I repiled throwing the bloody paper towels away.

"So...No school for the summer...do you...w-want...to...do...something tomorrow?" He asked nervse and softy. I couldn't belive it. "What?" He sighed "Do you want to hangout tomorrow, Bella?" He asked again useing my name for the frist time. Useally he would just use a mean name. "Umm...sure." I finally answered shocked. He nodded and threw a bloody paper towel away."Oh yeah sorry for being rude to you. I just thought you were like everybody else and treat me like crap." I smiled "Well, Jonathan, I'm not like everybody else." He gave me a crooked smile "I see that." After that day me and Johnny were really good friends. He started to be nice to me, but sometimes I would get a smartass comment. But thats how he was. While I was friends with him I found all about his past and he knew mine. I knew about his father abounding him, his mother that never loved him, and his grandmother who was nuts and would lock him up in a closet full of crows that would attack him. He knew about my alcoholic parents, my abuseve uncle, and my dead sister who died when she was born. We pretty much understood each other and spend everyday toghter. Until I moved then I was alone. I grew depressed, but eventully got on with my life.

My mom died of Lung Cancer from smoking and I got all her money to buy a place in Gotham. My dad swears that he sobered up and would like to spend sometime with me. I asked him if he could pick me up from the airport and he happily said yes. Once I got off the plane he gave me a huge bear hug and greeted me. "Welcome back! Bells!" He said exicted. "Wow look at you! Your all grown up! Your a woman now." He said looking at me and grabbed my bags. "Yeah, its been awhile since i've seen you. I did alot of growing up. Twenty six now." I said walking to the exit. "Sorry, if I'm treating you like a child, but its been a long time. But I make up for it. I shoud of been a better father to ya and i'm sorry." "Its okay dad. Really." I opened the trunk of his car after he pointed to it. He put my bags in the trunk and close it then looked at me softy. "Your to kind,Bells. I treated you and your mom wrong and i'm sorry." I look down at my feet and looked back at him. "I forgive you. I know you had prombles back then and you weren't the best dad, but I do want to started a new relationship with you." He gave me a hug and kissed my forhead.

Then we both got into the car and he drove outta Gotham airport. My did is in his mid fiftys now. He had gray hair and was getting wrinking, but still looked like pops. His car was red and old and prombley breakdown soon. I hope not now. I don't know what brand cuz I not in car stuff and I really didn't care. We had small talk during the ride to my apartment and stopped at a gas sation. Our small talk was mainlly about how i've been these past couple years and the news on TV. When got to my new home dad give me the key and grabbed my bags and lead me to my room. I put the key into a door that said 207 and went inside. It had a small living room that you frist walk into, then next to the living room was the kitchen. On the other side of the the living room was a door. I opened that door and found the bed room that had the only bathroom. All the rooms had furinter in them thanks to dad. Dad put my bags on the floor in the living room and sircehed. "I know its not alot, but I think I will do." I walked back into the living room and smiled. "Its perfact, Dad."

I jumped when I heard two knocks on the door. Dad walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, Mr. Woodard. I guess your here to got those papers signed?" The man nodded "It will take to seconds and i'd like to meet you daugter, Mr. Autumn." "Of corse. And call you can call me rob." Robert is my dad's name. He motioned me to come over to where the were standing. "This is my daugter, Isabella." He said patting me on my back. "Its nice to meet you. Now, I now you and me work on your arpartment plans over the phone, but as I said before I need you to sign some paperwork." "Oh great a billion pages to sign." I thought to myself. "Sure thing . We can go to your office now." I said trying not to sound annoyed. I guess I sure get used to the paper work thing for new job. took me and my dad to his office on the bottom floor and I did all the paper work needed. After that dad helped me with unpacking and ate dinner with me then left.

"Ugh...twenty-six now! tewnty-six! And I get treated like a little girl who can't live in the real world!" I said talking to myself. Talking to myself wasn't somthing commen for me. I looked outside my window. Its was pretty gloomy out like anyother Gotham day. In Gotham it was never bright and cheering. It was dark and gloomy to me. The city was huge and the people were selfess. Hey, anything to surivie? Right? Mobsters own the city and good people got killed. But they say that theres a man dressed like a bat, whos gonna change the city. Well good luck with that. This city is in almost all madness. I yawned and got up off the chair where I was sitting to look out the window and srteched. I looked at the clock it was 7:55.

Then I set my list for the rest of the night in my head. Shower, Pjs, a little tv, and bed. I got my frist day at my new job tomorrow and they want me bright and early. Oh lord. The strange thing was though was Jerimah Arkham's son. Who was just a head doctor who needed someone like me to come in and help. Well thats not the strange part the guy that owned Arkham Asylum never told me his name. Every time I called there he was busy so i never got to talk to him,but said he would finally meet me when I go to Arkham tomorrow. So, I finally get to meet the man who gave me a job when I didn't have one. My dad told that I was looking for a job in phsochgy and told his boss and his boss gave me the job as an assistant. So for the rest of the night I layed in bed woundering what will tomorrow bring.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

This morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock telling me 5:30. I yelled and dragged my body outta bed. _Who gets up this early!_ I complained to my self. I walked over to the mirror and played with my brown locks of hair which looked a mess. My green eyes looked tired and red. _A cup of coffe frist, then get ready for the day._ Walking over to the kitchen I remembered that I had nothing in my new apartment. No food. No coffe. Great. I turned around walked back to my bedroom. Looking through my closet I found a black skrit that was alittle above my knees, a white blouse that was a little low cut, and a black suit jacket. I knew working at a big asylum meant I had to dress classy. Even if it meant high heels. God I hate high heels. Once I got my outfit on, I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on a little makeup. I choose to wear my dark wild burnnet hair down and played with it. Then I walked back in my room and put on those god awful high heels. Last night dad told me this moring he would put the car keys under my mat outside my room, because he forgot them ( I got my car send to Gotham),so I picked up the mat and they were. I put the keys in my purse and left my room -or home whatever- and shut and locked the door. I took the stairs down hopeing I wouldn't fall cuz my high heels. Outside it was a little bright, but still gloomy. I saw my sliver Honda parked in front of the arpartment building. I got my keys out and unlocked the driver's door. I hop in the car and started the engirne and locked at the clock, 6:08 a.m. I was making pretty good time, but I still need breakfest and my coffe. I needed to be there by 6:30, so I think I have enough time to go to McDoalnds. After I ate breakfest I took my meds out of my purse. I looked at the bottle for awhile.I remembered the frist time a doctor gave me a bottle just like this one.

_"." Dr. Garywell said coming out of his office little fifteen me fellowing behind him. "Can I speak to you for a minitue." My mother her nodded her head a little worried and told me to wait in the tiny waiting room. But said it would be better if i came with them. My mom and I sat in front of his desk waiting for him to speak as he looked at some papers. "Well...I've talked to your daughter and the way she spoke she has many probles right now." My mom looked at me then back at the doctor. "Well...I know shes depressed...but I don't understand why. Me and her father give her everything. Shes...a brat!" I finched when she said that. "Now Mrs. Autumn please stay clam...thats whats best right now." and she did. "Now when I was talking to..." He had to look back at the papers to remember my name! We're talking for almost a hour before he brought in my mom and he can't remember my name! "Bella...thats it." Oh way go doc.(Oh also I hate my frist name. I always liked Emilie better.) Back to the doctor. "She told me that when she was about five to started to hear voices that weren't there." My mom sighed. "I thought it was just a child thing...you know- like an imaginary friend." She said innocencely and shrugged. Then I came in. "I stopped hearing them now. It...was just when I was little." "Yes Bella...you told me that." said and then cleared his throut. "Also she talked about her being raped by an older boy she used to know,being abused my her father when hes drunk,her depression,her acting hyper somthimes, mood swings, Her prombles sleeping at night, and her thought about commiting suicide." My mom's eyes shot wide at the word __**suicide**__. "Oh...Oh my God...Doctor I didn't know...I mean I knew she was depressed...But not that depressed." I looked down at the floor bitting my lip and hoped that wouldn't cry. "Its ok." The doctor said like it was an everyday thing! "People who are suicidle don't let anyone know. They bottled it up." Great. Now I'm suicidle. I thought you were called thst only if you actly tired to! My mom to turned to look at me and pulled my head back up to look at her. "Sorry...I just thought about it...I don't think I would really do it? Its...just the pain..is to much it feels like...I just thought about it."I said in a soft voice. "You __**just **__thought about it." She said in a dissapointed voice. "Well..." said breaking the sillence. "In my opinon..your daughter has a bioploar disorder...and she need to take medication and counseling." He said in a professional voice. "I'll need you to signed this, please." He said giving her a paper with a clipbored and pen. She signed it and they talked more about the medication and the counseling. Then we left Dr. Garywell's office._

_That night I heard my mom talking on the phone. I put my orange bottle filled with my happy meds on my nightstand and slowy put my head to my bedroom door. "Rob...what should we do? Our daughter is crazy! She thought about killing herself!" pause. "Ok...Ok...but she is. I mean thinking about killing yourself is just crazy. Isn't being bioploar means crazy." I pulled my head away from the door not wanting to hear anymore. Was I really nuts! I didn't think I was, but my own mother just said I was. I sat on my bed and felt tears coming down my face._

I swallowed the pill with a sip of my coffe and I drove off to the narrows. The narrows were the most crappest place in the city. No one dare to walk alone at night there. After driving around the narrow I found the asylum. It was huge. _Woo, I hope I don't get lost in this place. _I thought parking my car in the parking lot. I came in to the building walking towards the front desk. "Name?" the old lady at the front desk asked sounding bored. "Umm...I'm Bella...Well Isabella Autumn. I'm here to be Dr. Arkham's assistant." I said trying to sound profassional, but failed. "Ahh...Yes he's waiting for you, but would like to talked to you first. He's the head psychiatrist here arkham and he apologize for not getting to talked to yet. He's on the 4th floor and when get there take a right and keep walking until you see door with a gold plate on it saying " Crane." Jonathan! Jonathan crane! My old good wired friend! I messed so much when I was younger. I thought i would never see him again, but he was here in this building wanting to talk to me! Oh yeah and he was now my boss. I wounder how thats going to be like. Having your old best friend as your boss. Wait! What if he does remember me? Then that will suck big time. Be I will hope for the best and hope he still remembers me. "Madma?" The old lady said breaking my thoughts and sounding annoyed. "4th it." I smiled and waved bye to the bitchy old lady and made my to the elevator. The elevator ride felt like it took forever as a million questions went through my mind. Finally I heard a _ding_ that told me I was on the 4th floor. I felt giddy as I was out of the elevator and took a right turn looking for the door with Jonathan's name one it.

I found it and froze when my hand was about to knock on the door. _"Just knock already there's nothing to fear." _I told myself and then knocked. "Come in" A man's voice said loudly. I walked though the door and meet a pair of icy blue eye staring at me. "Ahh, !" He said smiling at me and sounded thrilled. "Its been too long. I'm very excited to having woking here at arkham." I smiled back and all my memberies of Jonathan and I came back to me at once. "I'd hope you remember me, Jonathan. I can't beileve you own the whole asylum. Oh, yeah don't call me . You know how I feel about that." I said playfuly walking over to him. I thought about hugging him, but then I remember how Jonathan had a not touching rule. "Of crouse I remember you, Bella. I could never forget you. You were my only true friend. Umm...nevermind that. We can talk about old memories later. I mean I do want to talk to you. I just have a busy schulce and we can't have waiting all day." "Yeah, I understand" Then he grabbed a file off his desk and told me to sit and he sat in his chair. He started to talk about everything I needed to know about working the asylum, but it was hard to pay attion for me. I couldn't stop staring at him. His looks changed so much! He was no longer some lenky nerdy looking teenage boy. He was a man now. His voice was deeper, he had high cheeck bones, and he looked little less lenky. He was acttive! The girls back in high who used to call him a nerd must think his hot now. _"Wait! Why are you thinking about him this way. You finally get to him and your think about how hot he is? He's just a friend."_ I remined myself. "Bella? Are you still with me?" Jonathan asked rising an eyebrow. "Umm...yeah sorry." I said feeling embrassed. "So, thats all your need to know." he said whwn he was done talking about Arkham and sighed. "Got, Jonathan." "I prefure the call me while we are working. To keep it professional." He said seriously and I could tell that serious side of him was coming and I wasn't getting any sepical treatment, because I was an old friend. I reminded myself that jonathan could be a smartass sometimes. "Sorry, ." "So, now you can go assist, and his needs. You know where to find me if you need any thing, but should help you with that." He said as he cleaned his glasses with his tie. There was a moment of sillence off me and Jonathan staring at each other and then the phone rang. The sudden rang made me jump and Jonathan chuckled. "." he greeted. "Umm...Can you wait a moment?" He asked the person on the phone frowning. He put the phone on hold. "Sorry I have to take this. Umm...How about you and I go out to eat tonight. We can catch up on each other. My treat." "Sure." I said trying not to sound giddy. "Good. I'll call you." He said and took the phone off of hold."Yes i'm still here. What do you want." Those were the last of the word I heard when I was walking at of his office. Who ever that was on the phone really irreated Jonathan. I shrugged that thought away and went into 's office.


End file.
